


Escaped

by erfaust99



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, Humor, Romance, Teen Fiction, Thriller, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erfaust99/pseuds/erfaust99
Summary: Dear Andy,I miss you. I miss you now more than ever. I know I have my friends and they’re great…they really are, but it isn’t the same without you here. Sometimes when I’m with them and we’re watching movies you and I used to watch together in my room, stuffing buttery popcorn into our mouths, I feel the most alone.I feel ashamed to go on with my life without you. I sometimes think about if our situation was reversed and you were sitting here with a pen in your hand and too many thoughts to write down, but not enough paper in the world to hold them all.And I was the one taken.Ronnie Harris and Andy Caldwell have been best friends since birth. They laughed together, cried together, played together, and most importantly…They grew up together.No two children ever had a relationship quite like Ronnie and Andy’s. They were often envied by those around them for having something so pure and so real at such a young age.Too bad their perfect life together didn't last.





	Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter of Escaped!

_Dear Andy,_

_I miss you. I miss you now more than ever. I know I have my friends and they're great...they really are, but it isn't the same without you here. Sometimes when I'm with them and we're watching movies you and I used to watch together in my room, stuffing buttery popcorn into our mouths, I feel the most alone._

_I feel ashamed to go on with my life without you. I sometimes think about if our situation was reversed and you were sitting here with a pen in your hand and too many thoughts to write down, but not enough paper in the world to hold them all._

_And I was the one no longer here._

_I wonder how different things would be. Maybe you'd go about things differently than I am. It's been four years Andy, and I still feel like just yesterday we were playing catch in my backyard._

_I know what you'd probably think if you ever received this letter. You'd be asking why I'm still holding on to you after so many years. I'd tell you not to worry about me. I am happy. I'm happy with my Senior year of High School, I'm happy with the people I've met, and I'm happy with so many other things I've discovered alone. I guess I just don't want to keep my mind away from the thought of you because if I do, I may forget you. As of now it's hard to remember what you even look like by memory._

_I wonder what you'd look like now; all grown up. You'd be eighteen. Eighteen on August 12th at 3:23 a.m. Only five and a half hours after me. What? You'd think even though you're gone I'd stop gloating over the fact I'm a few hours older than you? Please..._

_I haven't told the others about you yet. Maybe I never will. This shouldn't be something they have to deal with. They'd love you though, I know it. They each possess a little bit of you, I've come to realize. Madelyn is a little vain, just like you used to be sometimes with your hair. Cooper has such a passionate personality that reminds me of you every day._

_And Jude? Well he's just unique in his own way. He is definitely not afraid to be different. That's something you both have in common._

_Anyways, I guess I have to put down my pen before I start to cry. I've done enough of that to last a lifetime. Who knows, maybe one day soon I'll wake up and things will be okay..._

 

_With love,_

_Ronnie_

 

 

 

 

I think I've lost all hope in teenagers.

I mean I know I'm technically classified as a teenager right now, but believe me when I say I'd rather be a different age; an age like 20 for example.

Or 31. I'm not picky really.

I guess what I'm trying to say here is that walking down these ridiculously condensed halls of Carmel High School with students bustling every which way or mercilessly making out in places they claim as "private corners" makes me think.

Think that if I was just a bit older, I'd get the freedom I've always craved ever since I was a little girl. My dad used to say I was "too independent for my own good" and that I "should stick with family and friends before you lose them" whatever that's supposed to mean. I guess he's half right though. I remember when I was six years old and my mother took me to see Snow White on Ice. I was ecstatic of course because I was young, a girl, and absolutely in love with Disney Princesses. When we entered the arena, I instantly spotted some Disney characters involved in the show standing across the lot greeting other hopeful little kids. I begged and begged for my mother to let me go see them, but she wouldn't budge. She said there were too many people around and I could get lost. I just rolled my eyes and asked her again like any normal, stubborn child would think to do. I don't know, I guess I wanted the freedom to explore things without my mother's hand always enveloped in mine.

After a few more begs she finally caved. "I'll be standing right here okay? You'll go straight over, say hello to the characters and come right back to me, understand? I don't want to lose you."

"Yes Mom, I promise to come right back," I responded.

She smiled at me with those big brown eyes that are known for their wisdom and love and let go of my hand.

Running over to my idols while being surrounded by other excited kids with the same idea, definitely changed something in me. I wanted to explore and I wanted to meet new people and try new things. Yes, I was at Disney on Ice and yes I was only six years old, but it was my turning point; the moment that changed how I saw the world.

 

Which is why I choose to be older; it can get me away from these people and this boring-as-anything town.

 

I guess you can say I'm not what you would call a "people person". Don't get me wrong, presently I'm usually very friendly and I never shy away from talking to someone and meeting a new person, but when I started Middle School, I kind of shut down for certain...reasons. From sixth grade to freshmen year, it'd been hard for me to want to make an effort to meet people, let alone be friends with them.

However, my luck in the friend department did change. In 9th grade, I accidently met the three best people in the world; Madelyn Stewart, Cooper Aldana, and Jude Turani.

When I say "accidently", oh I mean accidently.

Let me explain.

 

 

About a week into the school year, I was minding my own business in Health class like usual. I was tuning out everything Mr. Terry had to say because frankly, I hated his guts. When I first met him, he seemed pompous and sexist and full of crap.

Having him as a Health teacher covering Sex Education didn't help my case either.

So to propel the story further, I was sitting in the middle row about four desks back, staring out the window at the passing cars when Mr. Kill-Me-Now decided to make his way to the back of the classroom and plop a ripe banana on my desk. I looked up at him and all he gave me was his signature smug grin.

"Having fun are we? Are those cars outside more important than getting pregnant at fifteen could be?" he asked, placing his left hand on his hip and his right hand on my desk.

I was speechless. First of all, I was doing nothing wrong. I didn't disturb his class or antagonize him in any way. It was the second week of school for God's sake! I was only looking out the window.

 

Sue me.

 

Second, did he desire to humiliate me in front of my peers? Peers that I already had trouble connecting with as it was?

I looked around the classroom, faces were staring back at me with wide eyes wondering how I was going to respond to such a question. Some eyes had pity in them while others had looks of amusement, as if my mortification was something to be happy about.

I turned back to Mr. Terry. "No sir. No it is not more important."

His grin got wider. "That's what I thought. Maybe next time you'll pay attention to the lesson instead of wandering off into your own world." He turned to address the class. "Grab a banana and a condom. Get to work practicing putting one on and taking one off. When you're done, you'll be working in groups for the remainder of the period with a worksheet on STD's."

Mr. Terry sauntered back up to the front of the room and looked off his attendance sheet. He read off two names every few seconds, giving kids a chance to pick up their stuff and find their partner.

"Aldana, Harris, Stewart, and Turani, you'll be a group of four today. Maybe this way Harris will have a better chance of staying focused," Terry stated. He looked up and his gaze zeroed in on me. He continued to glare while handing all four of us a worksheet. Once they were passed out, he finally let up and made his way over to his desk, leaving the four of us to classify Syphilis and Genital Herpes in peace.

At this point in time I still was royally embarrassed and opted to take the easy way out and work on the assignment by myself; no conversations necessary.

Yet, I seemed to be the only one with such an idea.

"Well, just to get this out of the way, I don't think what Mr. T said to you was fair. You didn't do anything wrong," said the girl while flipping her platinum, straight blonde hair past her shoulders. "I heard from juniors who had him as freshman say he's the ultimate jerk. I wouldn't take it too personally," she continued.

When all I did was stare at her in confusion and a little bit of gratitude, she shot me a dazzling smile. "I'm Madelyn Stewart by the way, but my friends call me Lyn. I guess we didn't attend the same middle school because I swear I would have remembered you. These two over here are Cooper and Jude," she introduced, pointing to the two boys beside her who also grinned at me. I returned the favor, waving my hand in greeting.

I don't know if it was because Lyn seemed so cool and completely unfazed about the fact that I hadn't spoken to anyone since school started or if it was because her, Cooper, and Jude made me feel completely at ease only after a few minutes of getting to know them.

All I do know is that the next words to come out of my mouth surprised me.

 

"I'm Veronica Harris, but just call me Ronnie."

 

 

So now I guess I'm pretty well off, you could say. I'm a breath away from escaping this town, I have amazing friends who have brought me out of my shell, and I am thankful for the life I have.

 

 

I just wish I could have spent such a life with Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the chapter? Let me know what you think. I love hearing everyone's thoughts. See you soon for the next chapter! Have a great week!
> 
> -Emily


End file.
